


No Powers, Just Feelings

by ArrowverseWriter



Series: An Unexpected Relationships [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Post s03e15 Necromancing the Stone, Time Canary, Wallari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseWriter/pseuds/ArrowverseWriter
Summary: When Wally and Zari go off to fix the Waverider and feelings arise in a awkward situation.People help people when it comes to romance and things that are really important to themselves.Ava still is the director of the time bureauSara and Ava never got togetherAva comes to check on the wave rider occasionallySara still became the death witch but every one forgave herRip Makes a small cameo appearanceTeam Flash does make a cameo appearance in a chapter.





	1. The Beginning Of Something Wonderful

ZARI'S P.O.V.  
We got right to work. Wally and I were fixing the time drive right after I short circuited it trying to reboot the ship to escape to the jump ship to escape while death totem controlled Sara was chasing after me looking like my Behrad when he was little. Wally reminds me so much of him with his glistening brown eyes and dark curly hair.  
"Hey Z you ok?" Wally asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
Wally's hand was resting on my shoulder trying to snap me out of my dreamlike state. He quickly pulls his hand away from my shoulder once I came back to reality.  
"Yeah I'm fine Wally" I reply "I can't say he same about you."  
I noticed Wally was sweating vigorously. he began to sway back and forth until his head rested on the engine of the Waverider. "Must be side effect of the speedster gun." He said with his voice slurred. suddenly lost his balance and fell backwards on the floor from where he was sitting.  
"Wally!!" I said with my voice filled with worry. 

WALLY'S P.O.V.  
"Wally!!" was the last thing I heard from Zari when I passed out. I was talking to Zari a few minutes ago when all of a sudden I began to feel light headed and suddenly all I saw was darkness. I woke up a few seconds later.  
"Wally!" A voice said. Zari's voice, the voice of the woman I was slowly falling for. She quickly wrapped her arms around me in a tight embracing hug, but as soon as she started hugging be she let go. she was helping me up and once I was able i was able to stand on my own I grabbed her hand and asked her "Zari why did you hug me once I woke up?"  
"Wally," She started " when you first came on the ship I was super uncomfortable at first, but when we were dancing to Elvis' first song in the fifties I truly saw Wally West. But I realized something that day too. I realized that I really like you Wally West." She finally finished. I was so stunned that I could not say anything more to respond to what she just said. 'Actions speak better than words.' I thought. So I pulled Zari in with the hand that was clasped with hers, wrapped my other hand around her waist and pulled her in for a deep passion it kiss.


	2. Spies and Dates

ZARI'S P.O.V.  
Wally's kiss was so passionate. when we stopped to breath, our foreheads were merely touching my brown eyes looking into his. He chuckled a little like something was funny.  
"What's so funny?" I ask him  
"Nothing, it was just that I had come to the realization that I was slowly falling for you and I didn't know how to tell you, so I guess I showed it." Wally replied. I was about to respond until a voice interrupted me screaming  
"MICK YOU OWE ME $40 DOLLARS!" the voice belonged to Nate.  
We turned to see Nate, Amaya, Sara, Rip, Ray, and, Ava Standing in the doorway. Nate, Sara, Rip, Ray, and, Ava all had their phones out recording the moment "HEY!!!!" Wally and I both scream. "Run" was all Nate had to say before everyone ran down the hallway. Wally looked at me and asked "Should I go after them?"  
"Yeah." I replied as he sped off. I am really glad that I told Wally my feelings and how I felt about him. It made me feel like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Just as I finished that thought, Wally came back with 4 phones. Amaya doesn't use a phone and Sara's was a little harder to get. Well the might have a problem when they go back to 2018 they may have a problem. But they would deal with that later, Wally looked like he had something to ask me.  
WALLY'S P.O.V.  
"Hey Zari?" I ask "When we are able to take a break in 2018, will you go out with me?" Zari's eyes widen when I finish asking her out, hoping that she would say yes.  
"Yeah Wally, I will go out with you." my heart skipped a beat when she said yes. I am so glad that she said yes. I zoned off just thinking about her not could not hear her calling my name. "Wally, Wally, Earth-1 to Wally"  
"Ye-Yeah Zari?" I respond.  
"Are you ok?" she asked  
"Um, yeah I just zoned out." I responded "I need to go grab some thing from my room that may help us while working on the Waverider." I said. "Ok Zari responded. I quickly walked of to grab my tools that I used to work on my street racing cars back in Central City, when I bumped into Sara, Ava, and Amaya on their way to the engine room. ' Oh, geez ' I thought to myself.


	3. Storytelling and Teasing

ZARI'S P.O.V.  
Once Wally walked off I continued to work on the Waverider until someone interrupted me "So you and Wally?" a said from behind me. I turned to see Sara, Ava, and Amaya standing behind me. "Um yeah, he asked me out when we go back to 2018." I responded. all of their eyes went wide.  
"Wally West asked you on a date," Sara said in a teasing voice. "All I have to say that you have been smitten for him ever since the 50's adventure." It was true I had fallen for Wally since we were in the fifties.  
"Now I am really wondering why you guys are pestering me about this." I comment   
"No reason," Sara replies "but Nate did notice you worry when wally came into the medbay unconscious and you guys must have had a good time when we were dealing with Elvis and the 'Rising of the Dead People'"   
" Well" I responded tired of this back and forth with Sara while Ava and Amaya were just standing by listening "I hadn't really met Wally until he came onboard the Waverider with Rip. Plus it was really hard to meet him when we are dealing with Nazi's from another Earth." I finished. " Ok I need you to stop right there" Ava asked, "What do you mean 'Nazi's from another earth?'" Sara explained the entire story since she was the only one who participated in the actual wedding who went to Earth-X who is still on the Waverider. "So that's what Zari means by Nazi's from another Earth." Sara said as she finished her story.   
"Wow," Ava exclaimed " I am stunned that an Earth like that existed or multiple Earths exist at all"   
"Yeah it was bad, but we defeated them all once all of the Earth-X evil superhero's were defeated." I said not really paying attention to the conversation anymore. "Hey Zari I found wh-oh, hey Sara." Wally said in a sneaky voice. He just came back and he was holding a cloth that looked like it was wrapped around something. "Don't even try it Wally. I've already sent the video to team Flash and team Arrow, and team flash said that they would send it to team Supergirl." Sara said to Wally   
"Ugh are you serious I've already heard the beginning of this from Barry, Iris , and team Flash, now I will never hear the end of it." Wally complained. Everyone except Wally in the engine room laughed at Wally's complaint. in the back of my mind I realize something. I haven't just fallen for Wally, I have fallen in love with Wally.   
WALLY'S P.O.V.  
I was walking down the hallway after bumping into Sara, Ava, and Amaya, probably on their way to question Zari about our relationship. I bump into Nate who is walking with Ray and were about to head into the lab to call team Flash and tell them about the recent developments that occurred on the Waverider.  
"Hey Wally," Nate said, "we were just about to make a call to Central City about...thing's." Ray snickered, " You want to join us?" Ray asks. "Sure" I said knowing that these developments are my new relationship with Zari.  
I walked into the lab and saw a gigantic monitor with a few wires leading to a smaller device that everyone else called a time phone. Ray walked over to the small device and hit a few buttons and a familiar room with familiar faces popped up a few minutes later on the larger monitor. the cortex appeared on the screen and the people I saw were Harrison Wells from Earth-2, Iris, my dad, Barry, Catlin, and Cisco.  
"Hey Ray," Cisco started to say until he saw me "Yo Wally when did you get on board the Waverider?" he asked me. "Uh two weeks ago, I think. Its hard to keep track of time in the temporal zone." I say. "But he is the reason we called," Ray states like I got in trouble with a teacher at school. "Did you guys get the video that Sara sent you" they all nodded, "Play it" was all Ray had to say. They watched the video and at the moment Zari and I kissed, all of the mouths in the cortex in Central City fell wide open. My dad's and Barry's eyes widen. Iris was the first out of all of them but she was to stunned for words to even form out of her mouth.  
"I cannot believe it, Wally you-" Iris tried to say but was to stunned to figure out that I had found true happiness in a while. " You moved on, Wally," my dad said. I turned to Ray and whispered "They usually check in with me weekly but for two weeks where do they think I have been, the stone age?" Ray chuckled softly.  
"Hey Wally," Iris calls me in a teasing voice. "What?" I respond in an annoyed tone. "You have a girlfriend, you have a girlfriend, you-" Iris sang. Just before she sang it a third time I interrupted my older sister saying, "Yeah, yeah Iris you don't have to rub it in." I said.  
I started to leave the lab when I heard Barry call my name, "Hey Wally" I heard Barry say. "What's up Barry?" I respond "Iris got to be the Flash for a day." He finished. My eyes widened, "Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!" I say. So Barry, Iris ,and Cisco told me the story of how Iris was the Flash for a day.   
"Wow, Iris you saved the city." I said. "Now you know how hard it is to be a hero." I finished. "Yeah I did learn about the effort and danger." Iris said. "Well I have to go, bye everyone." I say before leaving to go grab my tools that I used to work on my street racing cars.   
Once I grab my bundle of tools that I think will help me and Zari fix the Waverider from my room. I speed back to the engine room to find Sara, Ava, and Amaya sitting and talking ,while Zari was partially listening. "I found-oh hey Sara," I said in a sneaky voice. " Don't even try it Wally," Sara said. " I have already sent the video to team Flash and team Arrow and they are going to send it to team Supergirl." "Ugh are you serious?" I groan. " I have already had to deal with the beginning of it from Barry, Iris ,and Team Flash and now I will never hear the end of it." All the girls in the engine room laugh at my complaint.


	4. Love Discoveries and Bora Bora Romance

ZARI'S P.O.V.

Once we all stopped laughing at Wally, I noticed something in his hand when he was walking over to sit next to me. when he sits down next to me, I see a red towel in his hands. I am intrigued and I ask him, "Wally, what in side the towel?"   
"It's tools" he responded "Before I knew the Flash and before I became Kid Flash, I used to do street racing." he responded sadly. "My mom had cancer and she needed her hospital bills paid for." I saw tears start streaming down his face when he finished speaking. "So I started street racing when the bills became to much for her to pay." he said with his voice breaking, as he drooped his head sadly. I took his hand and intertwined it with mine and squeeze it tightly making him look up and into my eyes. We forget that Amaya, Ava, and Sara are still in the room. I lean over towards Wally and kiss him. when we release, I look into his eyes like he is the only thing in the world that matters. i release a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. I realize that we both have lost a major person in our life's. I also realized some thing else, I have fallen in love with him.

WALLY'S P.O.V

Zari's hand in mine helped me calm down. Her soft lips on mine gave me a new feeling I had not felt in a long time, Love. I was in love with Zari. She makes my world spin 'round. I really want to tell Zari how much I love her but I can't do it in front of Sara, Ava, and Amaya, who are currently just looking at me and Zari like they have just watched a sad romance movie.   
Then an idea hit me, a great idea. I will take the jumpship with Sara's knowledge because she knows how to keep a secret, unlike other people on the Waverider. I was going to wait until later, but my pounding heart could not wait any longer. "Hey Sara," I ask calmly "can I ask you about something?"

"Sure, Wally." Sara responded. I stand along with all of the others who were sitting in the engine room. Zari goes back to working on the Waverider, and I walk out with Sara, Ava, and Amaya, heading towards the bridge. When we reach the bridge I find the nearest seat and sit down. I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out Cisco's 'rocket fuel' whiskey while the other girls had regular whiskey.  
Sara passed around some glasses for our drinks. I poured my 'rocket fuel' into my glass. Sara must seen me pour the golden liquid from my silver canteen I keep in my pocket. She questions me about it. "Wally, what's in the canteen? "She asks. "It's 'rocket fuel'" I respond. All of the girls faces give a concerning look towards me. Then I realize they have no idea what it actually is. "It's a drink Cisco synthesized so speedsters could get drunk, since speedsters can't get drunk off of regular alcohol." I explained. they all understood the drink once I explained it to them. 

"So, Wally" Sara starts after a moment of silence. "What is it that you needed to ask me?"  
"I need to use the jumpship." I say in a monotone voice, not paying attention to any of the girls looking at me. "Well Ok, but why?" Sara asks trying to dig deeper into my real plan. "I need to do something alone and I can't have interrupted!" I say in an aggravated voice. Sara immediately realizes what I was trying to do. She understood that I wanted to tell Zari that I love her. Sara turns around and gives Amaya and Ava a signaling look to leave. 

Once they left I rose from my seat and started to plan how I was going to tell Zari I was in love with her. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself if I don't tell her. "Wally, Wally." I hear Sara calling my name. "Yeah Sara." I respond. "So what do you really need the jumpship for?" she asks. " I need the jumpship to go somewhere , that's not the Waverider, and tell Zari that i am madly in love with her." I blurt the truth out. And I blurted the truth out to the one true person I know who can keep a secret. "Sara please don't tell anyone." I beg her. "Alright, alright Wally, I won't tell anyone since this seems important to you, so I wont tell anyone that you love Zari." She promised. "So how ae you going to tell her?" Sara asked. 

"When I left team Flash, I decided to make it my goal to travel to places I have never been and take pictures of the beauty of it." I told her. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a picture of Bora Bora that I took. I handed Sara the picture. She examined it and a questioning look appeared on her face. "It's a beautiful island called Bora Bora" I said explaining what the photo was. "This was my favorite place to go because of the sunset." I finish. After a few minutes Sara realized how important this was to me and said it was ok for me to take the jumpship to Bora Bora, 2018 with Zari.

*Time Skip*

It was time to set my plan into action. I had already changed into cooler clothes since I knew it would be warm in Bora Bora. I went to go find Zari. She was in her room when I finally found her. When I arrived at her room I knocked on her door. Not even a second later, the door slid open. I was greeted by a smiling Zari. "Hey Wally," she greeted me. "So I was thinking" I started "I wanted to take you to a special place for our date." I said.

I reached out my hand waiting for her to take it. She grabbed my hand and we made our way towards the jumpship. I remembered that I had put a bag inside the jumpship under one of the seats. When we reached the jumpship, I slid into the pilots seat, while Zari took a seat in one of other seats. I entered the coordinates in the jumpship to Bora Bora, and the jumpship departed from the Waverider. 

It only seemed like a few minutes since we took off from the Waverider. We arrived in Bora Bora in the late afternoon. Zari was already out of her seat and standing near my chair while I landed the jumpship. After I landed the jumpship I grabbed my bag that I placed under the seat. and opened the jumpship door. Once the door was opened I reached out for Zari's hand and she took mine intertwining her fingers between mine. We finally stepped out the jumpship, Zari looked around stunned at the sight of the beauty she saw. 

"When and where are we, Wally?" she asked me. I turned towards her and reached for her other hand that was by her side. I held her hands and looked into her eyes with the most loving stare as I began to speak. "Zari, welcome to Bora Bora, 2018. I traveled the world at one point in time and I came here and saw how beautiful it was. I made a promise to my self that I would take the woman I love here. And Zari...you are that woman. I love you Zari Tomaz." I finished as I took her in my arms embracing her with the most loving kiss. and that's when I knew how much I really and truly loved her.


	5. Finding Home and Secrets Spilled

ZARI'S P.O.V.

Wally's words touched made my her melt. His words were so sweet and kind and loving. Once we broke from the kiss I was only able to say one thing, "I love you too Wally. I love you the same maybe even more." I told him. For the first time I felt truly at home in his arms

SARA'S P.O.V. (a.n. Gideon is Italics, Zari and Wally's conversation Underlined Italics)

I was still sitting in the office on the bridge nursing on my drink I had from earlier when Amaya and Ava rushed into the office. Ava was the first one to "So, Sara" She started "What did Wally really need to talk you about while Amaya and I were out of the room?" She asked "He needed to use the jumpship to go somewhere and do something with Zari." I said "Well where did they go?" Amaya asked. 

"Gideon" I said "Where are Wally and Zari?" I ask the A.I. "Mr. West and Ms. Tomaz are currently in Bora Bora." Gideon responded "Oh, Captain Lance?" Gideon called out to me. "Yes Gideon?" I responded. "There is footage that you, Mrs. Jiwe, and Director Sharpe must see." As soon as Gideon finished speaking, a video showed up on the screen on the wall. It was the sunset that Wally was talking about. Their are two figures of people in the video. "Gideon who are those people in the video?" I asked her. "That is Mr. West and Ms. Tomaz." Gideon responded. "They are watching the sunset and talking"

"So that's where the jumpship went." Amaya realized.

As if on queue Nate and Ray came on the bridge and entered the office. "Hey, have any of you seen Wally?" Nate asks "Yeah, we wanted to give him something" Ray added "No because Wally is not on the Waverider at the moment." I say as I point to the screen on the wall. They all look to see Wally and Zari on the screen, admiring the sunset. "Where is that, and why is it on the screen?" Nate asks. "That's Bora Bora and the reason it is on the screen is because that is where Wally and Zari are." I explain. "Wally Had to do something special for Zari after we ruined their moment. Plus he had some thing to tell her" I finish explaining. "That would be my moment to interrupt, Captain Lance." Gideon called out. "Yes Gideon?" I responded "Their is recorded audio from Mr. West and Ms. Tomaz's conversation. Would you like me to play it for you?" Gideon asks. I look around the room to see everyone's eyes widen. "Gideon," I call out, "Please play the audio from island."

Silence filled the room for a few moments until we all heard the familiarity of Wally's voice saying, "I traveled the world at one point and I came here and saw how beautiful it was. I made a promise to myself that I would take the woman I love here." There were slight gasps when Wally said 'the woman I love' " And Zari...you are that woman. I love you Zari Tomaz." And at that moment everyone's mouth fell open in surprise. The room was only silent for a moment before Zari said "I love you too Wally." and the audio had finally ended. The room was completely and totally filled with silence. None of us knew what to say. Ray, being his cheerful self, is the first one to break the silence commenting, "Well that was surprising."

All of a sudden, a familiar hissing noise started in the main area of the bridge. We all turn to see a blue breach open in the middle of the room. "And its about to get a lot more interesting." I say with concern. Not even a second later Barry, Iris, Cisco ,and brown haired woman came through. "Hey, guys." Cisco says in a nervous voice. I look behind me to see everyone, but Nate, ready to attack the woman. Even Ava had the speedster gun was that lying on the floor in the room. "Wait your Jesse!" Nate realized. "Yeah, I was looking for Wally." The girl said. 

I motioned for everyone to circle up who was on the Waverider before she arrived. "Nate who is Jesse?" I asked him. "Jesse is Wally's ex-girlfriend." Nate responded. "Oh no, that's not good." Ray commented. "Well, Wally told me to call him if there was an emergency, and this is an emergency." I say. "I'll call Wally, just don't tell her about him and Zari." Everyone nodded in agreement to what I had said, everyone nodded in agreement even Ava. I turned around and tapped the com in my ear. "Hey Wally," I said into the comlink hoping he would respond. "Yeah, Sara" He responded. "Your sister, Barry, and Cisco just breached onto the bridge and they brought a friend with them." I said. "Ok, Sara we are on our way back." Wally replied "See you when we get back." and then Wally signed off. 'Theirs going to be in trouble when they get back' I thought to my self as I went down the steps to join the rest of the team.


End file.
